This protocol utilized core laboratory resources only during the current reporting period (12/01/96-11/30/97). This descriptive study was designed to characterize the pharmacokinetics of an acute 12-hour administration of 17-beta-estradiol to determine the feasibility of using exogenous hormone administration in future studies investigating drug effects across the menstrual cycle in healthy, normally cycling women.